Always a war on, something!
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: "Kill them, before they kill us". That's the only thing the "McReary crime organization" can hope for, when Dash accidentally starts a war between them and an unknown mob family.. With the help of the "Townley crime organization" and "Trevor Phillips INC", they may be able to do that.. (for a different prospective of this story, read RedRose's I'M STILL ALIVE).
1. Chapter 1

**I think I have an idea.. I reread a few RedRose's stories.. And I think I have gotten a few ideas..**

* * *

LIBERTY CITY HOSPITAL:

A doctor finished wrapping up Dash's wound.

"Dash.. I'm so sorry.. This is ALL my fault!" Roman said sadly.

"Hey.. I'm the one who shot Steve Erics, so it's on BOTH of us" Dash insisted.

"How the fuck did they even know it was you?" Gordon asked.

"Hell if I know" Dash admitted.

"It doesn't matter anyway.. We need to put an end to this.. Take them ALL out" Niko said.

"Shit.. If only Michael Keane was here.. He'd LOVE this shit" Gordon said sadly.

"Yeah.. Poor bastard.. If only I was nicer to him" Packie said, also sad from the memory.

"Guys.. This isn't the time.. If we're gonna take out an entire Mob group.. We are gonna need some sort of backup" Niko told them.

"Don't worry.. I think I know how to do that" Packie replied.

* * *

LOS SANTOS FOREST:

Michael Townley is seen angrily pointing an Desert Eagle at 4 unarmed Alturist cult member, while wearing his classic blue suit.

Frankyln Clinton and Adam Harvey stood behind him as backup, both holding Combat shotguns. Franklyn was wearing black jeans and a grey tank top, and a backwards backwards hat.

Adam wearing a white t-shirt with "I heart Los Santos" spelled on it, and black jeans.

"You sick.. Sick son's of a bitches.. It's bad enough you tired killing Carly, but now I find out you DID kill Connor.. The only decent person I know from this fucked up town of ours.. And you motherfuckers, fuckin killed the kid!" Michael cried angrily.

"He and that bitch killed two of our men.. And the slut is nex-

Before the man finished, Michael, having heard enough suddenly fired off the Desert Eagle, blowing a hole where's the guys left eye use to be, and instantly killing him.

Two other Alturist members reached for their pistols, only for Franklyn and Adam to both shoot them down, coarse Franklyn has perfect aim and shot him wait in the face. But Adam's aim although good now, still isn't PERFECT, only hitting his target in the stomach.

The last one tired running back into the forest, but Michael shot him wait into the heart, killing him.

"Fuck yeah! That's for Connor!" Michael cried, before finishing off the one Adam shot, cause he was still sightly alive.. Ironically, this was probably doing the guy a favour, he was probably suffering.

"Yo, homey, we should get outta here, before more of em dude's show up" Franklyn insisted.

"Good thinking Frank.. Come on, the car is over here" Michael replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading RedRose's story I'M STILL ALIVE convinced me to change a few things..**

* * *

MICAHEL'S MANSION:

While Franklyn was told by Michael to give money to Connor's family, out of respect.

Michael himself, still not "satisfied", was seen on the roof, pointing a military sniper rifle, at the forest.

 _'come on you Altruist bastards'_ Michael thought, as he waited one of the Altruist members to come into his sights, so Michael can shoot it like a dog.

Connor was just trying to protect Carly, and now he's dead, and although Michael was not involved with the event, he somehow felt like the poor kids death was HIS fault, and the only thing making him feel better is seeing them die.

But unfortunately for him, before he could, Jimmy called to him, saying the phone was him.

"Can't it wait?" Michael groaned.

"It's your old pal Packie McReary" Jimmy told.

"McReary?.. ( _gets more excited_ ) Hold the phone, I'm coming" Michael said, coming over to the phone, a bit quickly.

"Hey Packie... I'm so sorry about Connor" Michael said sadly.

 _Packie: What the fuck happened!?.. He was a GOOD kid.. One of the few!_

"Carly said he died saving her from the Altruist freaks.. She's pretty depressed, and I'm guessing you are too" Michael said.

 _Packie: Did she say it was at least a "quick" death?_

"Think so.. But don't worry, I made sure those cocksuckers suffered.. In fact.. I plan on blowing up the whole damn village" Michael said.

 _Packie: That will have to wait.. We have a BIGGER problem.. Remember Dash Lucia?_

"Yeah.. Sweet, sweet, kid.. Reminds me of Amanda.. Before she became all angry, and bitchy" Michael said, laughing a bit.

 _Amanda: (from other room) Fuck you two Michael!_

Packie: Yeah.. Well... She shot someone called Steve Erics to save Niko's cousin Roman, who was gonna be killed by Steve.. But problem is.. Steve ended up being a member of a mob... They want us dead.. A whole fuckin ARMY of them, want us dead.. And we need to take them out, ALL of them... We need your ENTIRE crew.. What do you say?

"I say, let's do it!.. Anything to keep mine and Carly's minds off the tragic death" Michael said.

 _Packie: (chuckles) Plus we get to shoot a shit load of people, so we will hopefully feel about it after this._

"I'll text Trevor, we're need him" Michael replied.

* * *

LOS SANTOS HIGHWAY:

Trevor is seen lifting up an random man over his head, preparing to toss him down a cliff.

"I wish we had more time to delve into the implication of your bigotry!" Trevor cried, before throwing him off the cliff, to his death.

After doing so, Trevor recieved a text from Michael telling him, they need to go to Liberty City.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is confirmed to be set joining RedRose's story I'M STILL ALIVE.. So please read the second chapter of that one, before reading the third chapter of this one.**

* * *

LIBERTY CITY AIRPORT:

Michael, Franklyn, Adam, had now left the airport, though it was now 11 pm at night.

"We should find a car.. I'll tell Packie wait till the morning, we should find a hotel to rest in.. It's getting late" Michael told the gang.

"Right.. I'll find a rental car" Trevor said, going to do just that. Obviously he could of stole one just as easily, but wasn't really in the mood for being the bad guy wait now.

* * *

Trevor 'did' manage to find a car, but suddenly, a creepy looking man hopped over to him.

"Hey Mr.. Are you knew here?" The stranger asked.

"Sure.. Who are you suppose to be?" Trevor asked.

"I'm Eddie.. Eddie Low" The man said.

"Well.. I'm Trevor Phillips" Trevor replied.

"I like your accent.. Never heard that accent.. And I hear a LOT of accents.. You know that you can hear accents when people scream? I can tell what borough people are from just by hearing them scream. I've heard enough Alderney accents tonight. "Oh God, oh God." Ahuh! I want to hear some nice rounded Algonquin voices. "Please stop, please stop!" Do... do you see? That?" Eddie explained.

"Your a very creepy guy, Eddie.. And I'm pretty creepy myself so I think I know what I'm talking about" Trevor told him.

"I'm sorry Mr.. Just trying to be friendly.. Mind getting me a drink over there?" Eddie asked, pointing at an soda machine.

"Only if you promise to leave me alone" Trevor replied.

"Sure" Eddie promised.

Trevor went to get the drink for him, but when he turned back around Eddie had suddenly turned violent, and attempted to stab Trevor, but Trevor dodged him and threw the can, hitting Eddie in the face.

Trevor burst up and suddenly took out his OWN knife.

"Shouldn't play with knives, Eddie" Trevor mocked.

Eddie attempted to stab Trevor, but Trevor quickly dodged it, and punched Eddie in the face, and then, before Eddie could react, Trevor stabbed him though the top of his head, brutally killing Eddie, and than tossing the body into the river that Eddie tossed his bag into.

"Done, and done" Trevor said, picking up Eddie's knife, sense his original one was still stuck in Eddie's brain.

* * *

Trevor returned to the others, while driving the car.

"Okay guys, hop in" Trevor told them.

"Nice one T" Michael said.

"Wait, Trevor, is that blood on you?" Adam asked.

"(laughs) don't worry about it" Trevor replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_**MCREARY HOUSE: THE FOLLOWING DAY:**_

* * *

Gerry and Gordon where giving everyone weapons. Packie with an Colt Pistol, and AK47. Gordon with the double barrel from earlier. Niko and Carly with Carbine rifles and AP Pistols. Gerry with a SMG and AP Pistol. And Dash with a combat shotgun and her Browning Pistol.

Dash was seen tying a Red Bandana across her head, as she always dose before going into combat. It brings her luck, and looks kinda cool, both at the same time.

* * *

DASH'S POV:

Great.. Another war.

Them McReary's sure ain't a "popular" bunch.

Though.. Than again. This one is kinda MY fault. But if Steve didn't want to die.. He never should of threatened Roman. Roman is family now, he and Packie have been like brothers to me.

Gerry has even been kinda like a father. Much better than my REAL father. The asshole. I wish HE was the one to die in my childbirth. Not mom.. I never even got to know my mom. I was stuck with dad. He tired to rape me.. Apparently it's ANOTHER thing me and Packie have in common. Though certainly isn't anything to brag about.

What happened to him? Hell if I know.. Moved to Los Santos last I heard..It's why I never STAY there. The risk of running into my "dad" will distract me from enjoying the so called 'paradise'.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when Michael, Frankyln, Trevor and Adam arrived. They even brought their own weapons. Michael had an Carbine rifle, the other three brought combat shotguns.

"Haha.. Your always wearing such nice suit, Tony Stark" I jokingly told Michael.. Showing off my slightly nerdy side.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to know.. What REALLY happened to Gordon's leg?" Carly privately asked Niko.

"He started asking perverted questions about my girlfriend, Dash.. So I stabbed him in the leg, and concluded he fell down a bunch of stairs" Niko admitted.

"Wow.. That's... FUCKIN HILARIOUS!" Carly laughed.

"Yeah.. He's still bitching about too" Niko laughed, causing Carly to give him a fist bump.

"Alright.. Gather round everyone" Gerry's voice suddenly said from the other room.

"Come on Carly" Niko told her, as they went into the room, with the rest of the "army". It's seen that, Frankyln has grown tired of his combat shotgun, and switched to an Uzi. And Johnny has the same M16 rifle, he used in _Niko/Johnny series._

"Alright.. So I got Michael's friend Lester Crest to do a background check on this new threat of ours.. Turns out Steve Erics wasn't the leader after all.. But in fact the leaders SON.. Not only that. But taking them out may be harder than we expected.. These guys are _Trained killers."_ Gerry explained.

"Please.. That's what they use to say about the Angles of Death.. But they didn't exactly last too long" Johnny laughed.

"Who's the REAL leader?.. Who are we looking for?" Michael asked.

Gerry put up a picture of a white skinned man, with blond hair, and a blonde goatee.

"This guy.. David Erics.. He's dangerous.. And he wants us DEAD" Gerry said.

"Hey.. To KNOW me, is to want me dead" Trevor laughed.

"I could vouch for that" Michael and Carly both said to themselves.

Franklyn quietly shushed them.

"Lester says we can find David in small abandoned building, down in Stab City.. But we have to leave wait away" Gerry said.

"Than enough talk.. ( _stands up_ ) Let's get fuckin going!" Packie cried.

"Can we at least stop for lunch first?" Adam asked.

"No time. Just make a sandwich or something.. These assholes have already shot Dashie.. Next time will only be worse.. The sooner we take them out, the better" Packie replied, pointing at Dash's wound.

* * *

ON THE HIGHWAY:

They are all decided into cars, and Johnny and Franklyn on their bikes, having a playful race along the way.

Carly and Dash are seen in the back of Michael's car, Packie in the front passenger seat.

"Is it true you were shot?" Carly asked.

"Yes.. But only a flesh woun-

"Quick! There they are!" Packie cried, pointing at a car, and radios to everyone that he spotted one of the cars.

"Come on Mikey! Get after them!" Packie cried.

"Right" Michael cried, and speeded after the car.

"Everyone ready!?.. Cause I got just the thing to MAKE you ready!" Packie cried. And with that, he hooked his iPod into the car and the beginning lyrics of _ACDC - ROCK OR BUST_ began loudly playing.

"WHOA!... ( _shaking his his pistol back and forth as to dance to the song_ ). Let's go do some damage!" Packie cried excitedly.

"Yeah!.. We are WINGED FURY!" Michael cried, obviously showing that the song is working for him.


	6. Chapter 6

LATER:

* * *

"Here we are.. This is the house your friend Lester spoke of" Gerry told Michael.

"Great.. So what's the plan?" Michael asked him.

"We take them by surprise.. Johnny Klebitz.. This is where YOU come in" Gerry replied.

"Me?.. Why me?" Johnny asked.

"Because you used one of these before.. The rest of us haven't" Gerry said, giving Johnny the same type of Grenade Launcher, that Billy Grey gave him to destroy an Angles of House clubhouse, in the mission _Action/Reaction._

"Blow up the fuckin roof Klebitz!" Gerry ordered.

"Yeah!.. Do it you fuckin wussy!" Trevor yelled.

"Okay, okay.. Just give me a second" Johnny demanded.

Everyone remained quite for the moment, even Trevor.

Without much trouble, Johnny shot a grenade into one of the windows from to the second floor, causing an explosion.

"Happy Chinese New Year, you fuckers!" Packie cried, as several of them cheered, particularly Packie himself.

Soon after, enemies started running outside, and the battle began.

Carly tossed Johnny his personal M16 rifle as everyone began shooting at them. Coarse M16's can only shoot three bullets at a time, but Johnny actually likes that about them, it helps with his accuracy.

Most of the enemies had AK47's and Uzi's. A few even had duel Uzi's.

Gordon's double barrel shotgun isn't meant for far range, only close range, so he is seen using duel pistol, and hitting at least two enemies that hadn't found fast enough cover.

Michael is the only one using UPGRADES on his gun. His Carbine rifle is upgraded to have a scoop and sliencer, and he shot one of the enemies as it peaked from it's cover, and blood sprayed over the wall, as it fell down lifelessly and with a hole though it's head.

Niko, seeing that most of the enemies where in too good of cover, threw a grenade, killing a good many of them. Gerry and Franklyn, who were both near Niko. Quickly started killing the ones that where flown into the open by the blast, and where getting back up.

Packie, seeing that everything was going perfectly so far, told everyone to provide cover fire for Johnny and him, as they ran towards the house.

* * *

"Alright Johnny.. David should be upstairs.. Everyone else will provide a good enough distraction, so getting there shouldn't be a problem" Packie told Johnny.

"Sure.. But why bring me, how do you even know you can trust me?" Johnny asked.

"You got a good look to ya.. And I'm lucky with my gut feelings" Packie insisted.

"If you say so" Johnny said.

"I DO say so.. I just did.. Now come on" Packie said, opening the door, but was nearly shot in the head, dodging it at the last second.

"Shit! That was close!" Packie cried.

"No shit" Johnny said, tossing grenade, and killing a good many of them, and than he and Packie started picking off the remainders.

"Davy, Davy, play nice now!" Packie said, while shooting at the same time, and hitting at least three enamies before the small click like sound was heard from his gun, meaning he's out of bullets.

"Hang on" Packie told Johnny as he started reloading his AK47.

Most of the enemies inside had AK47's themselves, so there was a small bit of irony.

Johnny managed to kill most of them. And Packie shoot down the last two.

"Alright.. We're clear.. Now let's hurry up and get upstairs" Packie said as Johnny was seen reloading.

* * *

Packie and Johnny reached the stairs, and were just outside the door.

 _QUEEN - ONE VISION_ is heard playing from a radio up there.

"You ready bro?" Packie whispered to Johnny. Johnny nodded and readied his gun.

Suddenly Packie burst down the door, catching the man inside off guard, and Packie fired a total of 7 bullet holes into the guys chest, killing him.

Packie went over to ID the man.

"Fuck!.. It's not him!" Packie cried rather angrily.

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked.

"Of coarse I'm fuckin sure!.. Look at him.. He's black for god sakes!" Packie cried.

Packie radioed the others, saying "Guys! He's not fuckin here! Over!"

 _Michael: That will have to wait old friend!.. These assholes have got reinforcements!.. Get down here McReary!_

"Goddamn it.. Alright, alright, I'm coming" Packie said, before putting away the radio.

"Johnny.. You cover us from up here.. I even see an RPG over by the corner" Packie told Johnny.

"You got it man" Johnny said, taking cover at the window as Packie ran downstairs to rejoin with the others.

* * *

 **To see the rest of this scene, read chapter 5 of I'M STILL ALIVE by my friend RedRose. Were doing the same story. Though mine is probably the original** **version..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read Chapter six of I'M STILL ALIVE before reading this one..**

* * *

THE FOLLOWING DAY:

* * *

DAVID's POV:

50 of my men!

Those pricks killed 50 of my fuckin men!

First they take my fuckin son, and now THIS!

Those murdering pricks must die!.. But how.. But first I need to think of a plan.

For now. It's just and my driver. But I never really cared for, would of killed him myself, if he wasn't so useful.

But suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when the car suddenly stopped.

"Driver? What the fuck? Why have we fuckin stopped?" I demanded.

"Hang on.. There's naked creeps blocking the road, I'll go scare them off" The driver said, taking out his AP Pistol and going away from where I can see him.

But suddenly there was shotgun blast, and before I could react, the car was surrounded and I was pulled out by the before mentioned naked creeps, and they prepared to shoot me.

Wait a minute.. I heard of these guys.. The Altruists Cult.

What the fuck are fuckin Altruists doing in a crap hole like Liberty city.. Only seemed to be four of them, but still, the question still remains. And so I found myself asking this question out loud.

"We are hunting.. Hunting for Carly Jade Townley" The lead one explained.

"Wait a minute.. I think I know her" I said, suddenly having an idea cross my head.

* * *

 ** _MERCURY'S HOUSE: HALF A WEEK LATER:_**

* * *

"God.. I can't fuckin believe this.. Lester was ambushed in his own fuckin house" Michael cried angrily.

"Look on the bright side, least it wasn't too serious" Carly insisted.

"Yeah, well.. I'm a little on edge.. First Lester is assulted, and than you are ambushed by Alturists.. How did they find us!?" Michael cried.

"Maybe they followed her from the airport" Packie insisted.

"He's right.. Crazier things have happened.. Either way, I'm sure they were alone" Dash insisted.

But out of nowhere, suddenly came a violent rain of bullets, one of the bullets hitting Dash wait in the shoulder.

"Christ! How many times do I have to get shot!" Dash cried out, a bit jokingly.

But despite Dash trying to joke about the matter, Packie was clearly pissed now, and looked outside, seeing two Alturist members shooting Carbine rifles at them. Packie took out his Colt Pistol, killing one, and injuring the other, but doing so purposely.

* * *

Packie, having finally cracked, started violently kicking the Alturist in his bullet wound, demanding answers on how he and his group where found so quickly.

"Okay.. Okay.. We were tipped off by David Erics. He said he'd help us" The man revealed.

"God.. I should of fuckin known!" Carly cried.

"Haha.. He will kill all of yo-

But before the Alturist finished, Packie had suddenly fired his Colt Pistol though the man's brain, killing him.

"Enough of that" Packie said, in a disturbingly calm tone.

* * *

Niko was treating Dash's wound, saying "Man.. You are one lucky kid.. This is twice that the bullet took only flesh".

"Well.. It still hurts" Dash groaned.

"Yeah.. Not much I can do about THAT" Niko admitted.

Suddenly Carly came in.

"Guys.. Turns out we are going back to Los Santos, Packie and I will explain on the way" She told them.

"L -Los Santos?" Dash asked nervously. Being probably the only one NOT excited about visiting there, it's where her dad lives. The dad that tried to molest her as a little girl, and frankly she's very scared of him, even now. Dash has had close to NO childhood.

"What's wrong Lucia?" Carly asked.

"I -I don't think I should go" Dash insisted.

"Why.. The injury?.. I seen you toughen though MUCH worse" Gordon insisted.

"No. It's.. Something else" Dash replied.

Packie knew where she was going with this, and comforted her.

"We need you Dash.. And I'm sure _he_ won't be there" He told her.

"(sighs) Okay, fine" Dash reluctantly replied.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Carly asked.

"I'll tell you later" Packie whispered to her.


	8. Chapter 8

LOS SANTOS AIRPORT:

* * *

Everyone was getting off the plane, and entering the Los Santos airport.

Dash was very quite the whole time, barely saying anything.

Packie and Niko both knew it was about the business with her father. Packie told Carly not to say anything about it. But Carly must not of heard him, as that's exactly what she did anyway, telling Dash " _If he's here... And he tries anything... You have my word that the sick bastard will die slowly and painfully"._

Dash was unsure how to react to this. She dose want to suffer for what he did. But seeing him _dead_ would be too much for her.

Killing Tony, the man that killed Dash's mom _,_ and robbed Packie's mom, didn't exactly give the satisfaction Dash expected it to. It only made her feel that emptiness Niko said he felt after killing Darko. Niko said it made him realize " _I'm not so different after all"._ And Tony's death finally made her realize what he truly meant.

But at least Tony is gone.


	9. Chapter 9

LOS SANTOS FOREST/2 DAYS LATER:

* * *

PACKIE'S POV:

Another shootout. We are trapped in ANOTHER fuckin shootout.

These guys were obviously some of David's more trained men, they all had huge MG guns, and had some of the craziest aim I've seen.

I managed to kill a few, but the rest were in too good of cover, even for Niko's grenades and Johnny's RPG.

And above all else. Where the hell was Michael!? It's not like him to be gone for so long, especially without telling us where he was going.

He told Carly. But ONLY Carly. Not anybody else..

Not even _me_.

He tells "everything" to me.

But Carly said it's family related, so it makes sense why he wouldn't tell me. Not really my business.

He better be back soon though. Cause Niko is right. We need EVERYONE in this.. These men aren't screwing around, it's getting even MORE dangerous than usual.

* * *

Packie continued shooting at the enemies, they were in too good of cover to actually hit, it was more of a scare tactic in a way.

They fired back at him, badly damaging the tree Packie was hiding behind, he had a moment of fear, but it passed, this wasn't the time for _fear._

"NOBODY FUCKS WITH DAVID ERICS!" One of the enemies shouted from off view, as the rain of bullets continued.

"What!? I didn't quite catch that! Too many noises!" Packie cried sarcastically, while running over to better cover. A large bolder that Gordon was also behind.

"Sure it's a good idea to be taunting them?" Gordon asked.

"What more can they do.. They already have us trapped here" Packie replied while reloading his AK47.

"What the hell do we do now!?" Trevor cried while shooting his combat shotgun at them from behind a fallen tree.

"Stay calm Phillips.. Remember this is only part A.. Niko and Franklyn are trying to flank them! Just keep them busy!" Carly told him, firing her Carbine at them.

"Well.. They better fuckin hurry!" Johnny cried, firing his M16 at the same time.

"And where's Dash!?" Gerry cried.

"She fell behind a bit, but she'll be here, she always is" Packie insisted.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE SAME FOREST:

It is shown that one of the reasons Dash fell behind is cause she was attacking a group of Alturists, who were assaulting an unarmed man, and Dash, being that kind of person, decided to save him.

She has successfully killed all but the last two before MORE showed up and overpowered her, preparing to execute her with her own gun along with some _other_ things to be done to her, when suddenly the one with her gun had a bullet hit him from behind, wait the head.

The others turned around only to be violently shot at, and Dash grabbed a switchblade, similar to Carly's, and violently stabbed the last two.

After they were dead, Michael revealed himself, asking if she is okay.

"Where were YOU all this time!?" Dash chuckled.

"Uhh... Not important" Michael said nervously.

Dash wanted to question him on this, but truth was, she didn't really give a shit, so she allowed it to slide.

"Come on.. The others are probably worried about us" Michael insisted.

"Hold on.. Lets at least help that man" Dash insisted.

"Fine.. But quickly" Michael replied, following her to the man they helped.

However, Dash made a shocking discovery.

"D -Dad!?" She cried, instantly uncomfortable.

"H -Hello Dash.. Still so pretty I see" He replied.

Michael, having heard what happened, suddenly pointed his Carbine rifle at the man.

"You sick bast-"

"Michael. Wait" Dash said, pulling him back gently.

"Hey.. He ruined your life.. Remember" Michael cried.

"I know.. But.. D- Don't kill him... It won't _salve_ it" Dash insisted.

Michael had a long pause before saying "Guess your right.. What do we do?"

Dash stared at him, and gathered he probably suffered _enough_. _H_ e was brutally beaten and covered in knife scratches. She will know what FULLY happened to him, but she didn't care.. As Amanda says _"Whatever they did to you, you deserved it"._

"Let's just go.. He suffered _enough"_ Dash insisted, having trouble looking.

Michael, seeing the hurt in her eyes and knowing how hard this must be, gave her a hug, and she soon cried into him.

"C -Can we just get out of here?" She asked tearfully.

"Of coarse" Michael replied.

And so they left, both deciding to keep what happened here to themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

"Packie?.. Where the hell are we going?" Dash asked, as Packie was driving deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Yeah.. I thought we were going back to Gerry and them?" Trevor asked from the back seat.

"We were.. But Carly is probably off to kill David.. This would of been all well and good.. But the thing is.. I want _ME_ to be the one to end that fucker!.. It's kinda _personal_ at this point" Packie told him.

"That's crazy.. This is sucide!" Trevor cried.

"You want meet stop and let you out?" Packie asked.

"I didn't say that" Trevor replied.

"Alright.. Than let's do this" Packie cried.

* * *

After what felt like an hour. Packie DID seem to find David Erics, but unfortunately things didn't seem to work the way Packie hoped, _**David found Packie before Packie found David**_ , and he and his personal bodyguards violently smashed a large black van into Packie's car, brutally smashing it into a thick tree, even Trevor was a bit freaked out by this.

Although Packie and Trevor where more or less okay, Dash got it worst and was unconscience.

Obviously Packie didn't take too kindly to this, as he angrily took out his AK47 and violently shot at the van.

Trevor managed to get out of the car began shooting his combat shotgun at the enamies as well, although his aim was pretty off due to how the crash left him.

During the attack, Packie saw David running for it, and tried shooting at him, but his AK47 was out of ammo so he instead started to chase after David, ignoring Trevor's cries for Packie not to leave him there. But then Trevor saw he was chasing David and understood what was happening. Trevor would of went with Packie, but the other three enemies were now focused on him, leaving it too risky.

* * *

Unfortunately, David was no dummy, he WANTED Packie to chase him, cause he lead Packie wait into an ambush, and Packie was unable to take them all by himself, so luckily for him, Carly and Johnny suddenly came out of nowhere and helped Packie defeat the ambush, and eventually all that was David himself, who was already shot in the stomach, and Carly prepared to finish him off with a quick bullet to the head.

"He's MINE" Packie said, pushing Carly out of the way and dramatically approached David, pure rage in Packie's eyes.

No longer able to control his anger, Packie began mercilessly beating David up while screaming that he " _hurt Dash for the LAST time"_ , ending it by smashing David's face into the front of Trevor's red Bodhi.

David, despite the countless pains, managed to stand back up.

"You think my death is gonna salve anything.. My friends will NEVER stop hunting you.. NEVER!" David said, showing his lack of fear towards the crazed Packie, who was currently holding a Pistol at him.

"I don't care!" Packie cried angrily.

"(laughs).. Man I wish I could friggin be there when they shoot Lucia like the bitch she is!" David taunted.

Packie pistol whipped him before shouting "I'LL KILL YOU FOR CALLING HER THAT!"

"Then why don't you fuckin do it already!.. Come on! I'm wait here!" David demanded, clearly accepting his death like a man, instead of crying like a coward.

But Packie hesitated for some reason.

"DO IT!" David screamed out angrily.

Packie didn't reply and looked over at Carly and Johnny to see if they where still watching, witch they were.

However when Packie turned back to David. David took Packie's hesitation to his advantage and he quickly took out an small pistol and suddenly shot Packie in the stomach.

Packie, ignoring the pain, fired back, quickly shooting David in the face and finally killing him. It didn't exactly feel as "good" as Packie expected it to. But he'll think about that later, cause wait now, the pain rushed to Packie all at once, and Carly caught him as he started to fall a bit.

"Come on.. I think I saw a hospital nearby" She told him.

"What.. What about Dash?" Packie asked a bit weakly.

"We're give her a call" Johnny promised.

* * *

 **I don't know about the rest of you.**

 **But that should of been Ray** **Bulgarian's death.**

 **Ray was such a perfect villain.. He's downright nuts.**

 **I was pretty disappointed by his "less than honourable" death..**


	11. Chapter 11

LATER:

* * *

Gerry, who using Frankyln's house as their temporary safe zone _(obviously with the guys permittion, cause he was given Franklyn's keys)_ , with was waiting for everyone to come meet him.

First one to arrive was Dash, but her alone.

"Are you okay? Any broken bones?" Gerry asked, hearing of what happened, and showing his protective side, he loves this kid almost as much as Packie dose.

"A few.. But I think I'll be okay.. Just need to sit down" Dash insisted, a bit hunched over, as her back was a bit broken.

"Alright then" Gerry said, gently sitting down on a nearby lovers couch.

"You should know.. Packie finally got David.. Though he got shot in the progress.. But Carly texted me, said he's doing okay, so don't worry" Gerry told her.

"Really?.. So no more putting out lives on the line?" Dash asked, a bit excitedly.

"Not YET.. We promised Carly to take out the rest of the Altruists" Gerry told her.

"We did?" Dash asked confusedly.

"Well... Gordon did.. So guess we don't have much choice now" Gerry admitted.

"What's the plan then?" Dash asked.

"Wait till the others get here" Gerry insisted.

Dash nodded in understandment.

"By the way.. Since it's just us... Michael told me about what happened with your dad" Gerry admitted.

"H -He did?" Dash said a bit surprised.

"He needed to let it out.. But at the same time, he doesn't want to tell Carly or Packie.. Case they do something _drastic_ " Gerry told her.

Dash didn't reply.

"I must know.. What made you spare him?" Gerry asked.

"I -I don't know.. I hated him for SO long.. The creep… Fucking lunatic creep… He did awful AWFUL things to me.. I was just a little girl!.. My whole life has been learning to cope… Trying to deal with the reality that my own father had somehow gotten away with raping me.. I spend most of high school hating ALL men, and than I got dropped out for showing up drunk most days, never made it to collage.. Anyway.. I finally had my chance to punish him... But than I remembered what Niko said.. _Revenge will not somehow close the book_.. He would just be dead.. Like everyone _else_ in my family.. And besides.. The Altruists had finally showed him how it feels to be abused.. Somehow it was better to walk away.. To let him _live with it_ " Dash told him.

* * *

 **Yes.. This based on the Darko Bravic scene..**

 **It just seemed so** **perfect for a "victim of circumstance" like _Dash T. Lucia_**


	12. Chapter 12

2 DAYS LATER:

Gerry is seen friending Lester on Twitter.

"There.. I can't believe you even still use Twitter?" Gerry told Lester, who was still on the phone.

 _Lester: That's why it's good.. Nobody uses it anymore.. So don't have to worry about trolls._

Suddenly Johnny burst into the room.

"Hey, hey.. I'm on the phone" Gerry told him, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry.. But have you seen Carly?" Johnny asked.

"Carly?.. Witch one is Carly again?" Gerry asked.

"Michael's daughter.. She still hasn't came back from her bike ride" Johnny replied.

"Right. Her... Well, she was pretty upset, plus things have been very dull here after David died.. Maybe she found some excitement" Gerry replied.

"Well.. Could you humour me, by us going to look for her just in case?" Johnny asked.

"I would.. But I'm very busy.. Ask Gordon.. He hasn't done a thing all day anyway.. Get him off his lazy ass" Gerry chuckled.

* * *

Gordon is hitting a tv, trying to get the screen, when Johnny walks in.

"Gordo.. Road tri-

"Not now.. I almost got the it!" Gordon cried, still pounding the tv, but then it falls over and breaks.

"... Never mind.. Let's go" Gordon replied, annoyance in his voice.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Please read Chapter 12 of I'M STILL ALIVE:**_

* * *

"So you guys just left him tied up in the kitchen?" Niko asked.

"Yeah.. His reaction to them 'doing it' was completely uncalled for" Packie cried.

"Well.. You may want to think about that.. Cause I still remember YOUR first reaction to when Dash and I first had sex" Niko reminded him.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Niko, is seen onto of a hill, looking at a the sky, and feeling a little bit proud of himself._

 _But suddenly Packie's car came over, and Packie marched over, holding a wooden baseball bat._

 _"Packie.. Your never believe what happened" Niko cried excitedly._

 _"Oh, I know EXACTLY what happened!" Packie angrily cried, and without warning he swung the bat wait into Niko's stomach, causing him to fall down._

 _"WHAT THE HELL!?" Niko cried._

 _But Packie only_ _responded, by hitting him again._

 _"I have a moral code, Bellic!.. Anyone fucks Kate or Dash, and I will have to kill them!" Packie_ _told the injured Niko, before hitting him a few more times with the bat._

 _"But Packie! Were friends!" Niko cried, trying to shield himself._

 _"I know!.. That's why this SUCKS!" Packie cried, before batting him again._

 _Before long Dash's car pulled up and she ran over, pulling back Packie._

 _"Packie!.. Packie stop!" She pleaded._

 _"Get off me!" Packie cried angrily._

 _Niko managed to get up._

 _"Niko.. You better get out of here.. I can never control him, when he gets like this" Dash said, still holding Packie back._

 _"Right.. (runs off) Call me Dash!"_


	14. Chapter 14

**I ended this story too early..**

 **So back we go..**

 **Please read Chapter 13 of I'M STILL ALIVE before reading this..**

* * *

"You took them the whole damn village?" Michael cried.

"Yeah.. Their no longer a threat" Johnny said.

"Well... You could at least of invited ME.. I would of loved something like that" Michael insisted.

"Well.. I would of, but you and Dash were out for a drive at the time" Johnny said.

"Speaking of witch.. Sense when are you two so close?" Carly asked.

"Well.. Something.. Happened" Michael admitted.

"You in love or something?" Carly joked.

"Haha, very funny" Michael said jokingly as well.

"Really? What is it?" Carly asked.

"Well.. You have to promise not to say anything to her about it" Michael replied.

"Sure" Carly insisted.

"Okay.. Remember how I said me and her saved a guy from some Altruists?" Michael asked.

"Yeah.. She never said who it was" Johnny said.

"Well... It was her dad... She found her dad.. I wanted to kill him wait then and there, for what he did to her.. But Dash stopped me.. She let him go.. She said didn't say why, only that he _suffered enough_.. Either way, I could tell she needed me for comfort" Michael told them.

Carly and didn't know what to say, Johnny did try to say something, but before he could, Adam came up.

"Guys.. Trevor is missing" He told them.


	15. Chapter 15

"Remember.. Only Johnny is to die.. Connor wasn't suppose to die.. I actually liked the kid" Trevor told Toby, giving him a photo of Johnny, just to be sure.

"Well, that's what you get for trusting half naked people" Toby laughed.

"You sure we can't kill anyone else?.. I hear you aren't actually 'fond' of the 'other' bold one, Packie, or something" An unnamed Scorpion asked Trevor.

"I don't.. I fuckin HATE that Irish prick, but, that would upset Mich- _(remembers most of the bad names Michael calls Trevor)_ , screw it.. You can go after him if you want.. But it's only an OPTIONAL objective.. Johnny is the REAL objective" Trevor told them.

"Got it" Toby replied.

"Last thing, it's very important to do it _secretly,_ make it look like an _accident_.. Carly would know I'm connected to you.. And would have even MORE reasons to kill me" Trevor admitted.

"We're do best.. But it won't be cheap" Toby admitted.

"When are you EVER cheap" Trevor laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

PACKIE'S POV:

 _While taking a walk though the woods near our house, suddenly I was hit from behind and fell onto my feet, my head spinning._

 _"Are you Johnny Klebitz?" I heard a voice ask._

 _"Do I have the words 'lost MC' on my back?" I said mockingly._

 _"Ohh.. A wise ass huh?... You must be Packie.. Trevor told us about BOTH of you" a second voice said.  
_

 _"Trevor!?" I cried, finally turning around seeing two goons pointing AP Pistols at me._

 _"Yeah.. He's not to fond of you 'either'.. And I think we can see why" One of them laughed._

 _"So what? You gonna kill me for that fuckin backstabbing bitch?.. He'll probably betray you TOO" I said, hiding most of my anger for the moment._

 _"Yeah, probably.. But at least he paid upfront.. But anyway.. Prepare to d-_

 _Knowing that these guys were being serious, I kicked the guy hard in the stomach, making the gun go off into the sky._

 _I burst up and grabbed a knife, stabbing the guy in the stomach as the second guy shot at me, and I used the guy I stabbed as a human shield till the other guy had to reload, giving me my chance. And I body slammed the second guy into a thick tree_ _and quickly jabbed the knife deep into his hyoid area, killing him almost instantly._

* * *

After Johnny had killed Toby, probably without the actual intention of killing him, most of us were quite from there.

Most of them started leaving, but I took one last look at the tied up Trevor, who tried convincing me to let him go.

"And why the fuck would I do that?.. I mean. I could almost understand it for Johnny.. But why ME!?.. I was good to you Trevor!" I growled.

"Oh please.. All you ever do is insult me.. And you are always getting in the way, I don't get what Michael sees in you.. I mean, Dash, Niko and Gerry aren't to bad. But you the most annoying person EVER!" Trevor revealed.

"Well get use to it old man.. Cause I'm not going NOWHERE.. And believe me, _neither are you_ " I laughed, before leaving him there in the hot sun, as I caught up with the others.


	17. Chapter 17

7 DAYS LATER:

Adam, Gordon and Frankyn were seen getting drunk at a bar.

"Y -You think I'll find the right girl?" Gordon asked drunkenly.

"Oh god.. Come on... Y -Your great... Just great" Franklyn said drunkenly.

"Yeah, yo- (suddenly throws up) Oh god!" Adam cried.

"Oh come on, that ain't co- (also throws up on the rug)." Franklyn replied.

* * *

SOON AFTER:

Adam was still in the washroom, when he thought he heard someone.

"Is that you Franklyn?" Adam asked.

No response.

Adam got a bit nervous and asked it again, still no response.

Adam opened the stall door, only to be smashed in the face, by what appeared to be a cricket bat.

* * *

Shortly after, Adam woke up to see he was dragged to just outside the building.

"Ahh.. Your a wake" came a familiar voice.

"Trevor?.. Trevor what the hell are you doi-

"Shut up Adam!.. I know it was you who overheard my phone call to Toby Dex.. That it was you who _ratted me out_.. It was suppose to be so simple.. It wouldn't be easy, but Carly would of moved on, sooner or later" Trevor said, showing to a silhouette, cause it pretty late at night.

"B -But Packie..."

"Packie was an annoyance that I couldn't take anymore.. I don't get how ANY of you could like him, especially Michael." Trevor laughed.

"But anyway, _(pulls out Desert Eagle)_ , I'm sorry about this. I really am.. But can't have you ratting me out no more.. _(prepares to shoot Adam dead)_ , say hi to Connor for m-

Suddenly Trevor gets whacked across the side of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Franklyn is seen holding the earlier cricket bat.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THAT TREVOR!" Franklyn angrily yelled at the unconscious Trevor, before helping Adam up.

Gordon ran over, to see what the commotion was.

"Is tha-

"Yes.. Now text the others before he wakes up" Franklyn told Gordon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Just before Chapter 16 of I'M STILL ALIVE:**

* * *

Before the others arrived. The tied up Trevor was briefly left alone with Dash, who glared at him.

"Dash I-"

"Shut up traitor!" Dash said angrily, witch actually surprised Trevor.

"Look.. I know how it looked.. But I'm not the traitor.. The OTHERS are the traitors" Trevor insisted.

"How DARE you call Packie a traitor!.. The McReary's took me in as family.. Gave me food and bed when they had no idea who I was.. I owe them more then I can EVER repay.. So don't you fuckin judge them!" Dash yelled angrily.

"I-"

"And Carly didn't betray you by dating Johnny!" She added.

"Oh really.. Name ONE good thing about him" Trevor laughed.

Dash fell silent, she couldn't.

"Come sweetheart.. I know about you.. You don't care for Johnny EITHER" Trevor reminded.

"Well... That was 3 years ago" Dash admitted.

"So?" Trevor groaned.

"So.. I got to know him during the hell we been though recently.. I was wrong.. He's one of the nicest guys" Dash replied.

"(growls) BULLSHIT LUCIA!.. He's a worthless piece of shit, AND WE BOTH KNOW IT!" Trevor screamed in rage.

"No.. I'm afraid your on your own" Dash insisted.

"FUCK YOU!.. YOUR JUST LIKE THE OTHERS!" Trevor screamed in rage.

Dash was actually pretty hurt by this.

"Trevor I-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Trevor screamed.

Dash sighed sadly, and soon left.


	19. Chapter 19

After he brief freak out, Dash was seen sitting quietly outside, needing some time to herself.

She was seen wearing one of her many t-shirts for the band _Metallica._

 **(inside joke, cause I myself have SO many Metallica shirts.. And recently got one for Korn, in fact, I'm wearing it now ;D).**

She is seen drinking white _Captain Morgan,_ and trying to forget what happened, but it wasn't working too well. She usually prefers _Bourbon_ Whiskey, it's much stronger. But Gerald didn't have any of that 'left'.

"Still upset?" Came a sudden voice, witch startled her a bit.

She looked behind her to see who it was.

"Oh.. H -Hey Niko.. I need to be alone, if you don't mind" Dash said, sadness in her voice.

"Well too bad" Niko said playfully, and sat beside her. Dash didn't reply, and took another drink.

Niko wrapped his arm around her, "What did Trevor say to you back there? Your usually so calm" Niko asked.

"He called me a traitor" Dash admitted, and took another drink.

"Want some?" she offered.

"I'm okay" Niko replied.

Dash shrugged and drank again.

"I thought he was my friend" Dash said, starting to cry.

Niko hugged her, as she cried into him.

"We all did.. But the man in there, is NOT Trevor anymore, I don't know WHAT he is" Niko admitted.

Michael watched them, from a distance.

* * *

 **MICHAEL'S POV:**

This shit has gone too far.

It's bad enough he tried killing Johnny. But Packie says he also was targeted.

Heck, so was Adam. And Adam dozen't even _know_ Trevor very well.

Packie.. He's like the son I could never have in Jimmy.

I know I say the same for Franklyn, guess it's both of them.

And now he upset Dash, that girl has been though so much, she lost her family, was shot twice, nearly rapped by Altruists, and found the dad that DID rape her once.

Trevor.

You better HOPE I don't see you again.

There was a time I couldn't _imagine_ hurting you T.

But now, all I wanna do, is rip out out your intestines and strangle you with them.


	20. Chapter 20

TREVOR'S POV:

Rather or not anyone even knew I was gone, I didn't care anymore.

If they didn't know I was gone, least it's load off my back for now.

But if they do know, so be it.

They know my true colours now.

Just like I saw THEIR true colors.

Gerry didn't do anything, but that no longer matters, he's on their side, so he has to die as well. I'm not "happy" about killing Gerry, but with that one, I'll at least give him a _quick_ death, I still kinda respect him.. At least compared to that bitch Dash.

Who dose she think she is!?

She couldn't even kill her dad, so what makes her so sure she can kill ME!?

But still.. She isn't my first target. My first targets are Carly and her douchebag boyfriend.

But that doesn't mean I can't do something about Dash, she holds as threat. And she's a tough lass. Just like Carly. Maybe even MORE than Carly.

But.. She's also insecure.

And I know her weakness.

It's her dad.

Her dad is still out there.. And I hear he hasn't actually 'changed' even after she spared him.

He still abuses little girls.

It's fuckin TERRIBLE actually!

I actually would of shot him myself in any OTHER situation.

But, these are desperate times. So maybe I can find him.

Maybe I can use him on Lucia.

Stop her from tracking me.

Least till _her time comes._


	21. Chapter 21

_**DASH'S POV:**_

* * *

 _22 YEARS EARLIER:_

 _"Mrs Lucia.. I understand your still tramatized about what your father did. You have my sympathy.. But you crushed that boy's head open!" The school principle told me, as I was called into his office, for the 4th time in the last two weeks._

 _"But he tried to touch me!" I growled._

 _"You could of killed him" The principle said sternly._

 _"And he would of_ _deserved i-_

 _"Won't happen again" Said my slightly older sister, Sally Lucia._

 _SOON AFTER:_

 _"You really need to control yourself sis.. Not ALL men are bad" Sally insisted._

 _"Easy for you to say.. You weren't the one raped yesterday.. And dad is still out there.. You heard what the news said.. The cops just gave up.. I HATE Los Santos!" I said angrily._

 _Sally hugged me tightly._

 _"Things will get better soon" I heard her say softly._

* * *

 _"What's wrong Dash?"_ I heard Carly ask, and I snapped back to reality.

Yes, I'm Los Santos, but I hated it, hated EVERYTHING about it. Sally and I moved to Liberty City when we were old enough, expecting things to be 'better'.. But obviously they didn't. Liberty city may of killed my sister, but Los Santos killed my WHOLE LIFE!

 _"Dash?"_

"Oh.. N -Nothing" I said, rubbing the back of my neck, that still has my sister's name tattooed on it, she had one for me.

At the time it was symbol of all we had left was other.

But now.. It's simply a reminded that Sally is _gone._


	22. Chapter 22

"Where's Carly?" Johnny asked, after waking up, and realizing she wasn't next to him.

"She said she was going for a walk.. Needs some alone time" Dash told him.

"Oh.. Okay" Johnny said, not use to her being gone a lot, but started looking for something to pass the time.

"Johnny. Wait" Dash said.

"What is it?" Johnny asked, turning back around.

"I may owe you an apology.. There was a time I didn't trust you, and once thought of telling Trevor your location" Dash admitted.

"Yeah.. Niko told me.. Don't worry your pretty little head about it.. I know it wasn't personal.. You just have a certain level of trust issues, especially to men.. But really, no harm done" Johnny insisted.

* * *

Carly once more found herself tied up, though unknown to the kidnapper, she was secretly cutting it loose with her swiss-blade knife.

The unknown man came over, but then looked a bit surprised.

"Shit.. Your not my daughter... I'm sorry, kidnapped the wrong person" he said, a bit embarrassed.

"Than let me go.. I don't want to have to hurt you, mister" Carly demanded.

"I'll let you go.. But on one condition.. Bring me my daughter... Bring me Dash Tarlene Lucia." the man told her.

"Her middle name is Tarlene?" Carly asked, having never actually known that.

"Yes.. It was her mothers name" the man revealed, sadly.

Carly actually noticed the sadness in him, and realized, maybe see can still try the _gentle_ way of settling this.

"You don't have to do this... Dash spared you.. So just walk away, I won't tell anyone" Carly said calmly.

"But that's just it.. I DO have to do this.. Trevor said it's either me or Dash. ONE of us has to die.. Way I see it.. May as well be Dash" the man revealed.

Carly growled, as she realized Trevor AGAIN crossed the line.

Getting Dash's own father to assassinate her, simply cause Trevor felt betrayed.

"Don't you DARE harm her!" Carly cried angrily, cutting the ropes faster now.

But the man ignored her and took out a sniper rifle, and finding Dash from one of the windows, probably still talking to Johnny. But just as he pulled the trigger he suddenly got tackled, causing the gun to fire into a nearby tree and it flew out of his hands.

Carly had broken free at an impressively fast amount of time, and threw him, head first, into a tree.

"I didn't want to do this.. But you leave me no choice." Carly said, angrily taking out her swiss-blade knife.

"Haha.. You remind me of Sally.. Always getting in the way.. Always making things more difficult than they need to me." Mr. Lucia laughed.

"Sally? Who the hell is Sally!?" Carly cried.

"Dash's sister.. The one who called the cops on me that night" Mr. Lucia told her.

"Dash only mentioned her sister 'once'.. Said she died" Carly admitted.

"Yes.. That sounds about right" Mr. Lucia laughed.

"D -Did you kill her!?" Carly cried.

"No.. She killed in Liberty City, that's all I know.. Some family huh?.. One daughter is dead. The other is in a fuckin Irish mob" Mr. Lucia laughed.

"They look after her!.. Unlike YOU!" Carly mocked.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN JUDGE ME!" Mr. Lucia screamed angrily.

"Ohh.. I would NEVER judge a man who rapes his own dau-"

Suddenly Carly gets punched straight across the face.

"YOU SHUT YOUR BITCH MOUTH!" Mr. Lucia screamed, going in for another punch, but Carly head butted him, knocking him back a bit.

Carly tempted to stab the, now clear threat. But Mr. Lucia caught her arm, slowly pushing it back, and making her own knife slide down her neck, actually causing one of the rare times she screams in pain.

Mr. Lucia aggressively threw her down, and as she was recovering her thoughts, she barely dodged being hit by the tree axe he brought with him and angrily tried hitting her with.

Carly burst up, but Mr. Lucia was clearly skilled with that axe, each time, only inches away from hitting her. There's clearly no way she can hit him with melee moves.

With no better plan in her head, she ran for the dropped sniper rifle and quickly fired, hitting him wait in the stomach, and causing him to fall back, wait off the nearby edge, and landed near Michael's house, as he laid down dead.

 _'Fuckin Trevor!_ ' Carly said to herself, as she threw down the gun, and felt her neck.


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't fuckin believe this.. I spared Dash's father.. And now he only gone and attacked Carly.. What even is his problem with Carly!?" Michael cried angrily.

"He wasn't TARGETING Carly" Packie revealed.

"What!?" Michael cried.

"I spoken with her.. Trevor wanted Dash dead.. But didn't have the _time_ to do it himself.. So he blackmailed Mr Lucia into eliminating his daughter Dash Lucia.. But it was late at night. Mr Lucia got the wrong girl.. He was even gonna let her go.. But Carly wasn't exactly gonna _allow_ him to hurt Dash, so, one thing leading to another, ended with him trying to _silence_ Carly" Packie told him.

"Oh god!.. That's even WORSE!" Michael cried.

"Where's Dash? Should someone talk to her about it?" Michael asked.

"Johnny said that he will.. Dash blames herself.. But Johnny said he wants Dash to know that it wasn't her fault, just needs to find a good time to speak with her" Packie insisted.


	24. Chapter 24

THE FOLLOWING DAY:

Dash admitted to what she did to her father's body.

"Wait a second!?... You know where Trevor's caravan is!?" Michael cried.

"I.. I, guess" Dash admitted.

"Do you STILL remember, sweetie!?" Michael cried.

"I.. I think so" Dash said, nervously.

"Alright.. Get Packie.. And get your guns.. There's something we need to do." Michael told her.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Trevor is inside his caravan, trying to fix his stupid tv again. When suddenly there a loud knock on his front door, startling him.

"GET LOST!" Trevor screamed, but no response was returned to him.

Trevor got mad, grabbed a AP Pistol and started opening the door, but half way, it was swung into his face, knocking him onto his feet.

"Hello old friend" Michael said sadistically, as he stood in the doorway, wearing blue jeans and a yellow polo shirt.

Trevor quickly pointed his gun, but Michael shot him in the stomach with a desert eagle.

"FUUCK!" Trevor screamed in pain and anger.

"Next one is going for your head!" Dash cried, angrily pointing her combat shotgun at him, she is wearing her usual combat bandana, the small shooting star tattoo can be see on her left arm, as she pointed the gun, as she and Packie were brought along.

"Fuck you!.. I'm GLAD your father raped yo-

Michael kicked trevor wait across the face in anger.

"You don't _deserve_ to speak to her!.. Or at ALL!" Michael shouted.

"Yeah!.. Best watch your damn mouth!" Packie said, pointing his AK47.

"You think you can just burst in here!?.. I still have _friends_ out here! YOUR ALL FUC-

Michael presses his foot onto Trevor, painfully holding him down.

"The only one _fucked_ is YOU Phillips!.. You have tried to kill my daughter, Carly, _AND_ my closest friend, Packie!.. And then, to add insult to injury, you even send a hit man after Dash, her own father non the less!.. You have not only crossed the line, but you completely DESTROYED the line!.. Your a fuckin dead man. _(points the gun at Trevor's head)_ give me one good reason why I shouldn't shot you wait here and now!?" Michael shouted angrily.


	25. Chapter 25

**I changed this chapter a bit..**

* * *

Despite a injured back causing him to limp, Trevor was making way out of there.

"Not so fast Trevor!" Came a familiar voice, Trevor turned around and Lucia pointing her handgun at him.

"Go ahead Dash!.. Shoot me!.. Shoot me like the traitor you are!" Trevor yelled, knowing she wouldn't have it in her. He was right, Dash was hesitating, he was a good friend once.

"See, your too weak.. Your just like your father" Trevor said, hurting her anyway he can, cause she's weaker that way.

"Shut up.. I -I'm not like that bastard!.. I'm NEVER gonna be like that bastard!" Dash cried, trying to keep herself serious.

"Your fuckin WEAK!.. Your just like the rest" Trevor cried.

"N -No I'm not!" Dash cried.

"Yes you are.. Your too weak to even hurt me!" Trevor mocked.

Dash was shaken by these words, and couldn't do it.

And unfortunately Trevor saw this as an oppunity, and despite his condition he violently broke her arm holding the gun, and grabbed the gun from her.

Trevor pistol whipped her onto the ground and when Dash tried getting up, Trevor kicked her in the face, breaking her nose. causing her too much pain to move.

"I thought you were different Dash. I thought I could of trusted you.. But turns out, your just like all the rest!" Trevor cried, pointing the gun.

Dash was in too much pain to respond.

"Your father was an idiot.. He couldn't even tell you and Carly apart from each other.. I guess the saying is true 'got do it yourself" Trevor said, ready to shoot her.

"Trevor! Please!.. I'm sorry!" Dash tearfully cried.

"It's too late for that!.. Now shut up and di-

Suddenly Trevor was violently pushed into the flames, and began screaming in agony as his entire body was covered in 3rd degree burns, but he somehow was still alive, but was now suffering.

Carly and Johnny heard most of the conversation, and Johnny couldn't take it anymore. He threw Trevor into the fire, and he and Carly pulled her up and started leaving.

"W -Wait.. I can't do it.. I can't leave him suffering.. Even when he DOSE deserve it" Dash said sadly.

"Guess your right.. You two wait here" Johnny said, approaching Trevor and mercy killing him.

He didn't DESERVED this.

But guess Dash was right, wasn't _human_ to leave him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Please read Chapter 22 of I'M STILL ALIVE:**

* * *

Next door to Carly's room, Dash was in a bed too, her arm in a cast, and her nose bandaged up, along with top of her head. As well as the scratches she reached from the explosion, looking almost like was being she was being scratched by some kind of animal.

She was actually seen crying. She would never admit it, but Dash is actually way more sensitive than Carly.

Surprisingly, the one hugging her wasn't Packie or Niko. But it was Michael. He was letting her cry into him.

"I know it feels wrong.. But it was only gonna end one way for him" Michael said to the emotional, young girl.

Dash didn't reply, just continued weeping.

"Least he's gone" Michael insisted.

"It's not JUST Trevor I'm sad about.. It's... EVERYTHING.. It's all been so hard on me" Dash said tearfully.

 _"Things will get better"_ Michael replied, unwittingly repeating the very last words Sally said to Dash before her death, and only caused Dash to cry even harder, confusing him a bit.

It's been a while now, and Michael was starting to feel a bit awkward, but didn't want to show it.

"Listen.. I should check up on Carly.. I'll bring Packie and Niko in here" Michael said, pulling her away, but gently, and not in a mean way.

"If you have to I guess" Dash said, trying to cheer herself up.

"Oh, and one last thing.. I really care for you, you always seem to keep a positive attitude, even though your life has been nothing but death and suffering.. And heck, your like a daughter.. But you and your friends will be returning to Liberty City soon.. Gerry says Roman, Mallory, Maureen and Kate are all starting to worry.. But you should call me if you ever wanna talk" Michael said, giving her his number, cause the only one who had it was Packie.

"Thanks Michael.. I see why Packie likes you" Dash replied.


	27. Chapter 27

Packie met with Niko in a public place.

"I thought you hated Cluckin Bell?" Packie asked.

"I do.. But it's safe bet to meet with you publicly" Niko admitted.

"And why's that?" Packie asked, getting suspicious.

"Well... Dash and I want to get married, And I want your blessing" Niko said, nervously.

Packie just stood there like a statue for what seemed like forever, but was only for a few minutes. Either way it only made Niko MORE nervous.

"Is she pregnant?" Packie eventually asked.

Niko's mind screamed at him to say "yes" just as a joke. But knowing Packie, he'll be dead or hospitalized before getting to utter the words _"just kidding."_ Packie would break a man's leg just for "looking" at Dash the wrong way.

"No.. Nothing like that.. I just love her so much." Niko convinced.

"Well.. How can I say no" Packie smiled.

"Oh thank you so much!" Niko cried, hugging him tightly.

"But no running off at the wedding" Packie threatened.

"Of coarse I won-"

"Good.. Other wise, I will hunt you down. And I swear I will turn your eyes into scramble eggs, and that's IMPOSSIBLE!" Packie threaten.

Niko didn't know how to reply.

"Uhh... Anyway, did you hear Gordon has a girlfriend?" Niko asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure.. Haven't met her yet" Packie admitted.

"Me either actually.. I just hope she treats him okay, underneath his smart ass shell, he's a big softy" Niko replied.


	28. Chapter 28

Roman, after learning of the marriage excitedly hugging Dash, near tears.

"Can't... Breath" Dash said weakly, though Roman didn't seem to hear her and continued squeezing her.

"Roman, come on now" Mallorie laughed, as she pulled him off Dash.

"So, you picked a dress yet?" Mallorie asked.

"Not really.. I'm not usually one to dress up.. So don't even know what color I am" Dash admitted.

"White is traditional. So it doesn't really matter what color you look good in" Mallorie chuckled.

"She's right" Roman added.

* * *

 **Sorry.. Been having a pretty off day. So that's all I got for this chapter..**


	29. Chapter 29

**The story ends from here..**

 **:)**


End file.
